


A Quiet Place

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short & Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Persephone finds herself at a quiet cafe on a Saturday morning to get away from the noise of Olympus.





	A Quiet Place

While the tea steeped, Persephone pulled the cuffs of her sweater down her palms and inhaled the scent of woolen fabric, like she would a bouquet of flowers. Feeling right at home, she hiked up one leg underneath herself in the corner booth. She picked her book up in one hand and flipped to the dog-eared page to continue reading. In her other hand she curled the cup of tea, bringing it to her lips and blowing on the hot water to bring the steam back up to warm her nose. When her other hand would get cold, she’d switch the book for the tea.

Saturday mornings were slow in the underworld. A dead city, quite literally. Every now and then, she’d look up from her book and watch a couple on the sidewalk, or a gorgon out walking her dog. From far in the corner, it felt like the people on the other side of the glass were worlds away. She sipped her tea, letting the warm chamomile drip down and heat her up from the inside, then she’d turn back to her book, and travel to even further worlds within the ink of the pages.

A shadow passed over the page and she looked up at a blushing barista. He held out a shaking hand and a platter of cookies. “W-would you like a sample?” He offered, with an embarrassing hilt in his voice.

“Oh sure! What kind are these?” She smiled politely.

“Cookies.” The barista blurted out.

Persephone waited for a more thorough answer but it didn’t come. The barista dropped the whole plate of cookies on her table and quickly turned around. She eyed the room for a second. She was the only one in here. Why was he trying to offer out samples? She shrugged, grabbed a cookie and returned back to her reading.

She began twisting her hair up as the tension rose in her book, braiding it into a bun, then letting it tumble out of the twists to cascade down her shoulders and starting over again.

A shadow passed over her page again. This time she held up a finger, not wanting to be interrupted from an important moment in the story. She smiled at the resolution and sighed. Then remembered the shadow, “I don’t need anything right now.” She expected the half startled barista again, but instead she turned right into the coat of Hades.

“S-sorry.” Hades backed up. “I see that you’re reading. I don’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh!” Persephone gasped. “I was really rude just now. I’m sorry. I thought you were the barista.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t mean to --. Sorry.” Hades floundered. “I just was walking Fudge. This is his favorite spot.” He motioned to the brown mound of hair currently lapping up a shallow cup of whipped cream. “And I saw you in the corner here and just wanted to--” He bit his lip. “Wanted to say'' hi.” He finally came to a conclusion. “What are you doing here?” He asked, something like annoyance knitted his eyebrows together. “It’s saturday. You don’t work today.” It became clear that he didn’t mean, what are you doing in this coffee shop, but what are you doing in the underworld.

“Oh yeah.” Persephone kicked a shoulder up to her neck. The sweater gently fell down her arm to reveal a few freckles on her shoulder. “Well, it’s quiet here.” She nodded to her book then gestured outside. “It’s dark and quiet and I feel like I can breath here, you know.”

Hades chest ached somewhere in the middle and a little to the left.

Taking his silence as some kind of judgement she continued on, “It’s just nice to not have all those personalities in Olympus barging in all the time. I just like to be alone sometimes and-a-and the sun’s been uncomfortably bright. It’s so dark here. It’s-it’s just nice to get away and feel like myself again.”

If Hades was an ice cube, he’d be melting. “I-I’m sorry for interrupting you. I’ll leave you to it, then. I understand the need to be alone.” He tightened his grip on Fudge’s leash, wrinkling the newspaper under his arm.

“Do you--” Persephone squeezed the book to her chest. “Do you want to join me?”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude--” Hades held his hand up, internally screaming at himself.

“We could just sit and be quiet together?” She offered, hopefully. 

_____ _____ ______

Persephone read happily, occasionally peering over the edge of her book at Hades as he perused the newspaper. Fudge curled up at Persephone’s feet after being thoroughly petted. She would smile when Hades caught her looking at him and duck back down to her book, both of them hiding blushes behind their readings. As delightful as catching her looking at him was, his favorite part of sharing this quiet morning was whenever she put her book down to drink her tea, she would stare absently out the window at the city of Hades, and she would smile, lean into the cushion at her back and sigh contentedly before picking her book back up again. They didn’t talk about all the things they wanted to say to each other. They didn’t talk about all the things they were afraid to hear from the other. Instead they just enjoyed this quiet morning together.

They didn’t need to talk about the way Persephone’s feet gently grazed along Hades’ calf, rubbing against his sock and messing with the hem of his pants. At first it could have been an accident, but Hades didn’t move, and neither did Persephone. No, they just continued to read in their safe dark quiet space together, not needing to say anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more of my one shots over here to Archive. This is a new one. Just a short sweet little kiss on the forehead. Mwah! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> xoxo Goldie


End file.
